


Shakedown

by alovething



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Canon, Drama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-07-25
Updated: 2005-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-26 23:04:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12068781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alovething/pseuds/alovething
Summary: Justin Taylor and his gang of cheats plan their biggest job yet, the Crystal Bay casino. Things go wrong when Justin meets Brian Kinney, head of security.ON HIATUS, JUST UNTIL I FINISH SOMETHING ELSE.





	Shakedown

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

**AN:** _Now, this is a story of a different color. I've never tried anything like it before. So, you all tell me if you like it and want me to continue. You, especially. You right there. *points at you* This story is very AU. So if you aren't into that sort of thing, don't read it. Basically, this story is what happens when you watch way too many episodes of The Takedown at four in the morning._

* * *

_Seven. Of. Diamonds._

Daphne looked up at the dealer and back down at the hand in front of her. Another card was laid. She input it into the secret keypad.

_Five. Of. Spades._

“Twelve.”

_Ten. Of. Diamonds_

“Hit me,” Daphne muttered.

“Bust.” 

Daphne tossed a few more chips on the table, hearing the static of the earpiece.

_Slug. Okay._

Her eyes lit up briefly and she ran her fingers through her hair. Justin caught the signal from a nearby table. He made his move, casually dropping down at the blackjack table and placing a big bet.

“Ace of hearts.”

“Hit me,” Justin replied, tapping his knuckles on the table. 

_Jack. Of. Spades._

The dealer laid down another card.

“Jack of spades. Congratulations, sir. Blackjack.”

Justin smiled and pocketed his large stack of chips. Daphne covered her grin with her hand. They were raking it in tonight.

They went on like that, Daphne discreetly input the numbers to the keypad strapped to her leg, hidden by baggy denim. Justin heard the codes in the tiny earphone hidden in his ear. Daphne and Justin worked as a team, using the highly effective, highly illegal Scorpion computer to keep track of the cards. 

Justin looked up and locked eyes with Emmett as he walked through the casino. 

Emmett had been working the Craps table, using his fast hands to switch their dice with leaded dice of his own. The taller man slid his sunglasses from the top of his head and put them in the pocket of his shirt. Justin caught the signal and tapped Daphne’s knee under the table.

_Slug. Okay._

“Hit me,” Justin told the dealer. She laid an ace on top of his jack.

“Blackjack.”

He took his chips and left the table, heading towards the cash out window that Emmett had already gone through.

Daphne looked up and smiled at the dealer as the little voice whispered in her ear.

_Slug. Okay._

Her smile grew wider.

“Hit me.”

“Wow. Blackjack.” Daphne smirked and took her chips, heading in the direction of her two teammates.

Justin walked towards the entrance first, feeling the nervousness in the pit of his stomach as he walked out the door. He rounded the corner and waited. Five minutes later, Emmett joined him. Two minutes after that, Daphne came around the building.

The three cheats smiled at each other before climbing into Justin’s car and speeding off.

**

“How much did we get?” Justin asked. Ted looked up from the desk, a wide smile on his face.

“Ten thousand, three hundred dollars.” Justin threw his fist up in the air, turning back to Emmett and Daphne. 

“Ten K. Not bad for a night’s work,” he told them. He raised his beer in a toast and pressed another pushpin into the map of Las Vegas. “That makes nine casinos we’ve hit here.”

“Which one is next on the list?” Daphne asked, taking the keypad from her leg. Justin turned back to his three friends, an evil smirk in place.

“I don’t like that look,” Emmett told Daphne. “Last time he got that look I was cuffed and given the shakedown by two big, burly men for an hour.”

“You liked it,” Justin laughed. Emmett snorted indignantly.

“That isn’t the point.” Daphne laughed and put the Scorpion back in its padded case.

“So what’s with the evil gleam in your eyes, Jus?”

“Pack your bags,” Justin told them, turning back to the map of Las Vegas. He pulled another map out of his back pocket, unfolded it, and stuck it on the wall.

“What do you mean?” Emmett asked.

“We’re moving on.”

“What is that map of?” Daphne demanded, moving closer. “Is that Tahoe? Justin, no.”

“Yep. We’re planning our biggest takedown yet. Crystal Bay Casino in Lake Tahoe.”

“Fuck that!” Emmett exclaimed. “That casino just spent fifteen million dollars on an upgrade to their already ridiculously expensive security system. They’ve got the best set up in the _world_.”

“Yeah, Justin. I really wouldn’t recommend that. That’s too risky,” Ted offered as he placed the cash into a deposit envelope.

“I like risks,” Justin replied. “Make sure you pack your ski gear. We leave in the morning.”

Daphne, Emmett, and Ted all shared a look as Justin pushed a blue pushpin into the map.


End file.
